Many vehicles today utilize techniques for direction control. For example, in situations in which a vehicle may be experiencing understeer or oversteer conditions, certain vehicles today may implement stability control braking intervention and/or electronic limited slip differential to correct the understeer or oversteer conditions. However, such existing techniques may not always be optimal in all situations, for example because such techniques may slow down the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for direction control, for example when a vehicle may be experiencing an understeer or oversteer condition. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.